saiyajin's adventures
by sesshomaru0099
Summary: ch 1: Bardck and his buddies get revived --originally put up by me! but was deleted an my s/n was taken off


Bardock's Brought Back to Life V 2.0  
  
By: Baby Trunks and Trunks' Fury(now, Seishomuru) (8/23/01 (revised in 02)  
  
(we love to let you put whichever word that would sound the best so we put parenthesis around  
our second best choice for a word where we cannot chose which word will work the best  
Arigatou; now it's time for our fic Don't blame me this was our first fic on fanfic.net...but it got taken off because we put it under the wrong rating)  
  
Bardock was relaxing in the place (spot) where he always had  
relaxed on ever since he had died trying to protect his race  
and the universe (?) then all of a sudden..........................  
  
  
On Earth Gokou is wishing with the Dragon Balls  
"Eternal Dragon , come forth ; I call you by your name Shenlong"  
' What are your wishes? You have two , so choose your words carefully'  
" I wish for all of the Saiya-jins that are Pure-hearted and are also   
good to be revived"  
' That is technically two wishes but saying that I am in a good mood   
today ; I will take this as one wish'  
" Doumo Arigatou " (thank you very much)  
' What is your second and final wish? '  
" For my own Gravity Room just like Vejiita's "  
' bye '  
  
  
All of a sudden five Saiya-jins came out of nowhere and they said  
" Where are we?"  
Seripa said " Hey Bardock isn't this the planet where we sent   
Kakarotto ? I think that it was called Earth ? wait!! who's that  
guy over there getting ready to fly off to who knows where"  
  
Bardock said to Gokou " Hey!!! what's your name?"  
  
Gokou said " W-well I-I am Son Gokou"  
  
Bardock said while looking disappointed " Oh, gomen ( sorry ), I thought   
that you were Kakarotto"  
  
Gokou gasped and said " Oh gomen (sorry) , I like going by Gokou   
but Vegeta always calls me 'Kakarotto"   
  
Bardock said " So you are Kakarotto ; and you know where the prince is too?"  
  
Goten came and said " Come on, I need to do some more training, Tousan ( Dad)"  
  
Bardock said " Hey ! I'm not your Tousan (Dad) "  
  
Goten said " Hey! Then who are you?"  
  
Bardock answered " I am Bardock "  
  
Gokou said " Hey Goten I'm over here! hey all of you come over here too!!!"  
  
Toma said " What do you want to tell all of us ?"  
  
Gokou said " Ok here's the reason I didn't know my Saiya-jin name   
or anything . Ok I hit my head on a ravine when I was a little kid  
so I lost all of my memory , and I found out about everything  
when for some strange and weird reason Raditz come and tried   
to get me to join freeza and he kidnapped my oldest son years ago  
and Piccoro and me we saved Gohan at the cost of my life then a  
year later Nappa and Vejiita (no ouji) came and tried to kill my friends  
and me . And they were able to revive , just like you guys .  
Then there was Freeza .................."  
  
Bardock gasped " F-F-Freeza ? How come you're still living? "  
  
Gokou said " As I was saying , Freeza was a nasty Mother-Fucker   
which I had turned into a Super Saiya-jin only to destroy him;  
(A.N. well Mirai Trunks actually chopped him up)  
and then there was Cell whom Gohan whooped his sorry  
(little) ass ! but I got killed , and then there was finally the  
Majin Buu who we all beat up! , oops, did I forget to tell you that   
Vejiita is good!"  
  
They were all impressed but they started complaining about being hungry  
  
Gokou said " Hey would you all like to come over to my house and  
get something to eat?"  
  
Gokou got his Cell-phone and called Chi-Chi and said   
" Make enough food for five extra Saiya-jins , (whispering )  
Chi-chan ; they're pure-hearted and good so bye ; Love ya   
and see you in three hours"  
  
Gokou said " We have to wait Three hours to eat dinner , but   
would you like to play video some video games ?"  
  
Panboukin said " Yes ; but what are video games? ,   
are they some kind of virtual thing?"  
  
Goten said " Yes but actually fighting is just as good, but I   
do like some tatical espionage games , hey tousan (Dad) why  
don't we have a simple sparring match? I'm bored  
and y'all need new armor or fighting Gi's"  
  
Gokou said " Yeah! lets spar over on that island there; hmm....  
lets see .... I've got to get y'all some new armor so tell me  
what colors that you want first and write down the sizes"  
  
They wrote down their names , the color(s) that they wanted   
and their sizes ; but the only problem was that it was in Saiya-jin  
so Gokou said ' Do any of you know how to write in Japanese   
or English?"  
  
Bardock said " Well do you know anyone else who can read our  
language?"  
  
Then I'm thaking this to my friends' house ; she is the best scientist   
in the world next to her father ; come on Goten , I think that Trunks  
will be there...... well if you want to find me ; check your scouters...  
my power will be the strongest on this planet...bye"  
  
Gokou then grabbed Goten and did his 'Instant Transmission'   
Goku found Bulma yelling at Torankusu for accidentally blasting   
a hole through the window  
Gokou said " Buruma ; I need some help from you and Vegeta"  
  
Buruma said Huh! Gokou what language is that in? ; I don't   
even know it! Vejiita! get your sorry ass into this room!!!"  
  
"What do you want, onna (woman) ?"  
  
Buruma said "Vejiita can you read this for me? I don't seem  
to know how to read this language !!"   
  
Vejiita quickly grabbed the paper and said  
" This is in Saiya-jin ! so lets see  
It says  
Bardock : Green/Black/Red  
Seripa : Pink/ Black  
Toma : Purple/Black  
Panboukin: ?/ Black  
Toteppo: ?/ Black  
Kakarotto! who wished them back?"  
  
Gokou said " I did , but I only said for the Saiya-jins that were  
pure-hearted and also good to be revived and for some weird reason   
they were revived"  
  
Vejiita then said " Kakarotto aren't you aware that Bardock is your Father?"  
  
Gokou said " Yes I'm well aware of that and Buruma how long will it take?"  
  
Buruma said "Twenty to Fourty-Five minutes if Vegeta teaches both of us to  
speak and read Saiya-jin"  
  
Vejiita groaned and said " Ok I will"  
  
----------------- 1 hour and fifteen minutes later Gokou had just finished his quickie   
course of saiya-jin and Vejiita had just figured out how perfect Gokou's accent  
was and how he is able to write 30 words per minute Gokou said in  
Saiya-jin while smiling his dopey smile.  
" Hey Vejiita! lets go!!"  
  
Gokou/ Kakarotto flew to where Goten , Bardock , Seripa , Toma ,   
Toteppo , and Panboukin were at.  
Vejiita came along and brought Buruma with him !!  
  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
soon to come our second chapter  
  
  
BABY TRUNKS  
and  
TRUNKS' FURY (Seishomuru)  
  
8/24/02  
A/N now we have enlisted a few more  
and still...ayla no own DBZ...no CT  
  
as you can see...if you read our 1st version...we have added in 2 or 3 characters....we felt that the story wasn't right with ONLY Bardock and his ,,gang'' ... but these characters will not be in the story until my second inserted chapter....and to be nice...to everyone who read my CT fic it will have more put on it as soon as Dark Creation updates and Yuffie Girl updates 


End file.
